Aluminum beverage containers are perhaps the most widely used container to hold a number of different types of beverages. There are many advantages of using an aluminum container, including ease in manufacture and low relative cost. However, one distinct disadvantage of an aluminum container is its inability to insulate the contents of the container.
It is well known that aluminum containers must be refrigerated if the beverage therein is to be served cold. Even if the beverage is refrigerated immediately prior to consumption, the temperature of the beverage will quickly warm by contact of the consumer's hand with the container.
One remedy for providing some insulation for the cooled beverage within the aluminum container is to place an insulating outer container over the beverage container. These outer containers are typically made from a type of resilient foam. The exterior circumference of the foam outer container is considerably larger than the circumference of the beverage container. The outer container is removed from the container when the beverage has been consumed. Although these foam outer containers may be adequate for their intended purpose, there is a need to provide an insulated container that does not substantially change the size or shape of the container when held by a consumer. There is also a need to provide a container with an integral insulating feature that does not require a separate device like a foam outer container to be secured thereto. Additionally, there is a need to provide an insulated beverage container that is still simple and cost effective to manufacture, and maintains consumer appeal when the insulated beverage container is displayed for sale.